Barrier of Spears
Barrier of Spears is the eighth level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame which sees the TF-141 do a deal with the South African Police to capture Alexander Clarke AKA the Raven from her fortified ranch house deep in the Drakensburg Mountains. Walkthrough The level begins with the team following a Land Rover up the path to the Ranch Nest, dubbed as the Raven’s Nest. Suddenly the vehicle in front explodes as Mercenaries use a Technical Mounted MILAN AT Launcher to destroy the vehicle. Heading for the cover the TF-141 wander into a concealed mine field while Mercenaries with Denel NTW-20 Sniper Rifles take pot shots at them. After the threat of the mine field has been bypassed Captain Price orders the others to provide cover for Huntsman and Captain Mac Tavish as they cut the wire fence to gain access to the actual compound. As they make it to this area a Casspir arrives and deploys troops next to the fence but are quickly taken down as Huntsman finishes cutting the wire. Upon entering the compound the team is faced with Mercenaries firing on them from the roof, windows and other parts of the compound. Onyx quickly jumps into the Casspir and uses it as mobile cover for the others while they take out troops mounted on a pair of Technical and an anti armor position in the west end of the compound. Halfway to the Garage Entry Point an Eland Mk9 Armoured Car arrives and attacks the Casspir forcing it to stop. Onyx barley escapes and the team sends Cortez to scavenge for a heavy weapon to destroy the vehicle. Using a MILAN AT Launcher from the anti armor pit Cortez destroys the Eland. After holding off a Mercenary Counter-Offensive the team advances under the cover of artillery support from Nikolai’s Mi 24 ‘Hind’ until the Mercenaries activate a pair of roof mounted Crotale Missile Turret causing him to retreat just as the team arrives at the Garage Entry. Entering the Garage the team has to destroy a second Eland and a group of Mercenaries guarding the door inside. Once inside the ranch house the team quickly discover that Clarke has booby-trapped the area using Tear Gas Sprayers, Sentry Turrets, Claymore Mines and door mounted flamethrowers. Avoiding these traps the team quickly arrives at the Command Centre where Onyx, Price and Captain Kyle Heron Rickland stay to begin downloading data and deactivating the roof defences while Huntsman, Cortez and Soap head to the second floor to capture Clarke for the South African Police. Upon reaching an armoured panic room door the team places a Breaching Charge on the door and enters killing the four Mercenaries inside before disarming Clarke of her G18. Suddenly the entire wall explodes forcing the team and Clarke down to the floor as a Shadow Company Apache arrives. Almost immediately the remaining Mercenaries, Technical’s and a Ratel IFV begin to fight Shadow Company Operatives, Modified SUVs and Helicopters. Nikolai informs the TF-141 that he is going to try and land on the roof as long as they area can be cleared of enemy armor. Huntsman and Cortez head to the roof while Soap keeps Clarke safe until the others arrive after finishing in the control room. Upon reaching the roof Cortez reactivates the Crotale Missile Turrets to shoot down two Apache Helicopters before dealing with the enemy armor using stockpiled Denel Sniper Rifles, MILAN AT Launchers and a Predator Command Module. After the armor is destroyed Nikolai arrives with his Mi-24 as Shadow Company Operatives arrive on the roof from inside the house as well as from cables scaling the house. Cortez and Huntsman hold off the offensive as Soap, Onyx, Clarke, Heron and Price get into the Helicopter before having to jump onto the hovering chopper. As they fly off Clarke activates ‘Soap’s Plan B’ blowing up the Ranch House and the Shadow Company Operatives inside. Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons ACR.png|ACR Masterkey w/ Holographic Sight|link=ACR BXP.jpg|BXP Grenadier w/ Extended Magazines|link=BXP FRAG.jpg|Frag Grenade x4 Stun.png|Stun Grenade x4 Found in Level South African Mercenaries MW3AK47.png|AK-47|link=AK-47 FNFAL.png|FAL|link=FAL FAMAS.png|FAMAS|link=FAMAS MiniUzi.png|Mini Uzi|link=Uzi BXP.jpg|BXP|link=BXP Denel-NTW-20-image.jpg|Denel NTW-20|link=Denel NTW-20 L86.png|L86 LSW|link=L86 LSW Strike.png|Striker|link=Striker M9.png|M9|link=M9 MACK.jpg|MAC-10|link=MAC-10 MILAN.jpg|MILAN AT Launcher|link=MILAN AT Launcher M32.jpg|M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher|link=M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher Shadow Company Operatives MW3ACR.png|ACR|link=ACR SCARH.png|SCAR-H|link=SCAR-H BOMP5K.png|MP5k|link=MP5 P90.png|P90|link=P90 Vector.png|Vector|link=TDI Vector MG4.png|MG4|link=MG4 AA12.png|AA-12|link=AA-12 SPAS-12.png|SPAS-12|link=SPAS-12 M9.png|M9|link=M9 Glock 18.jpg|G18|link=G18 Desert Eagle.jpg|Desert Eagle|link=Desert Eagle TMP.jpg|TMP|link=TMP AT4-HS.jpg|AT4|link=AT4 Transcript The satellite zooms in to show Pretoria City Centre Police Commissioner: - Captain Price you are a very sought after man. The list of charges against you is as long as an arm Price: - Just the burden of being on the loosing side Commissioner: - Quite True. Now what is this offer I hear you have for me? Price: - You let me and my team go, and in return we bring in Alexander Clarke Commissioner: - Interesting but you have no leverage in this situation Price: - I thought you might say that Jason. Captain MacMillan sparred you and your friends lives. You owe him and he owes me. Once this is done everybody will be square. Commissioner: - Well that changes your position but how do you expect to find Clarke Price: - We shot her Helicopter with a Radioactive Tracer Bullet. The trail is faint but we have tracked it to a house in the Drakensburg A schematic of a house appears highlighting defences such as the nine foot razor wire tipped fence, Crotale Missile Turrets and various anti-armor positions. Price: - Do we have a deal? Commissioner: - Only if you can deliver Clarke alive. Price: - You can count on that Commissioner Commissioner: - Tell MacMillan Mason and I owe him nothing The Satellite tracks east to the Drakensburg locating the ranch house before zooming in on a convoy of three Land-Rovers heading up the drive Price: - Will do. Cutscene Ends The level starts with Cortez and Huntsman in the back of the Land-rover and MacTavish and Price in the front Huntsman: - So that’s the Raven’s Nest are you sure we are in the right place. Clarke could have dropped the Helicopter and moved on. MacTavish: - She’s here I can sense it. Cortez: - How? MacTavish: - Just call it a gut feeling. Price: - That and the Mercenaries armed to the teeth at the gate. A MILAN AT Rocket flies from a Technical at the gate and destroys the Land-Rover in front MacTavish: - Everyone Out MacTavish, Cortez, Price and Huntsman jump out of the Land-Rover as a second MILAN round destroys their vehicle. Behind them Onyx and Heron get out of the third Land-Rover as the player hears the ringing sound associated with Shellshock Price: - Head for those trees. The team heads into the copse only to find a cleared field. The two random TF-141 agents that are with the player set off a mine-field and are killed while the player jumps to a prone position just escaping the blast. Price: - Everyone up to the fence. The team reaches the fence to see a second razor tipped obstacle in-front of them. Onyx picks up a rock and throws it at the fence. Onyx: - At least it’s not electric. Who brought the wire cutters? Huntsman: - I did. Give me cover and I will get us inside. MacTavish: - I’ll go with you and provide close support. MacTavish and Huntsman run up to the fence while the others return fire at the snipers on the roof. Huntsman nudges the fence with his gun before getting the wire cutters and cutting the fence Huntsman: - Halfway there just give me a little longer. A Casspir arrives and deploys six Mercenaries while three fire from inside the armoured hull Price: - Aim for the firing slots. Keep them suppressed. Huntsman finishes cutting as MacTavish kills the driver of the Casspir Huntsman: - Holes ready. Everybody move up. The team heads to the fence and squeezes through. As they clear the fence line a massive firestorm erupts from the house pinning down the TF-141 behind the Casspir Price: - Nikolai we need air support what’s your ETA. Nikolai: - I will be there in five minutes Captain Price can you hold on for that long? Price: - We need to move now. Onyx: - Cover me. I have an idea She runs round the back of the Casspir and kicks the driver out of the back of the vehicle before revving the engine Price: - Clever Girl. Everybody stay behind the Casspir and give Onyx some fire support The Casspir moves off acting as a mobile shield. As they move Onyx shouts out enemy targets including the following; Onyx: - Enemy Technical Up-Ahead Onyx: - Foot Mobiles on the Roof Onyx: - Anti Armor Position on my ten o’clock Onyx: - Keep that Anti Armor Fire off the Casspir Onyx: - Enemy Foot Mobiles are Oscar Mike As they get past the first Anti Armor Position an Eland Armoured Car arrives and opens fire on the Casspir. Onyx barley makes it out unscathed and roles under the vehicle Price: - We need Anti-Armor Fire on that Car. Amazon go back to that Anti Armor Position and Scavenge up some Weapons Cortez heads to the Anti Armor Position and picks up a MILAN AT Launcher. Returning she fires on the Eland and destroys it while Heron pulls Onyx out from under the Casspir Heron: - Casspir’s toast we won’t be getting any further in that vehicle Price: - Nikolai what’s your ETA we have Mercenaries about to overrun our position. Nikolai: - I will be arriving in one minute Captain Price. Hold on a little longer this Helicopter is twenty years old it does not fly so good A smoke grenade comes flying over the wrecked Casspir and starts covering the field. Mercenaries charge through the fog using Thermal Scopes attached to their weapons. Suddenly the fog clears as Nikolai arrives in a Hind and starts attacking the Mercenaries Nikolai: - The way is clear move up while I cover you The team moves up arriving at the underground garage. At that point the Crotale Missile Turrets swing round to target Nikolai’s Helicopter. He barley escapes by firing flares to deflect the missiles they fire Price: - Nikolai get out of here Nikolai: - Da as soon as you take out those turrets call me and I will come pick you up. Price: - Roger that. He turns to MacTavish and the others Move up to the garage before more Mercenaries show up The TF-141 arrive in the garage which is filled with lines of white Toyota Hilux’s and Casspirs. As they move through Mercenaries shoot at them and a second Eland Armoured Car arrive and sit in front of the stairs into the house. MacTavish: - Target that Armoured Car so we can move up Cortez uses the MILAN to destroy the Eland with the explosion taking out several of the Mercenaries. The team moves up onto the stair-case heading up the stairs to a door. Huntsman kicks down the door and the team enters only to be blinded by a hidden Flashbang Grenade and are then attacked by Mercenaries wearing ear protectors and wearing shades. Heron: - Bloody Hell MacTavish: - You said it Heron. Let’s take our time. Clarke is paranoid and will have bobby trapped the whole house. The team edges to a door leading to corridor. Onyx partially opens the door to be met with a hail of bullets from a Sentry Turret. Onyx: - One M5 Sentry at 12 o’clock. Heron: - Onyx open the door on my Mark. Amazon get your Stun Grenades ready. Three, Two, One, Mark Onyx opens the door and Cortez throws a Stun Grenade down the corridor stunning the Sentry Gun. The others open fire knocking the gun out before it can resume firing. As the gun goes down two Mercenaries come running up from the basement and are shot down too. MacTavish: - Amazon, Huntsman check down-stairs for the Command Room or any sign of Clarke Huntsman and Cortez head downstairs and enter a large room Huntsman: - There is nothing down here. We are coming back up. Clarke (Radio): - No your not.'' The basement suddenly locks down and tear gas is sprayed into the room'' Price: - Get your gas-masks on quick Huntsman and Onyx slide gas masks on Cortez: - The Basement is locked down. How are going to get out? Humtsman: - Like this. He removes a Frame Charge and blows a hole in the door. The two head upstairs and meet up with the others before going to a second door behind the Sentry Gun. Heron: - Be careful Cortez slips up to the door. As she reaches out flames erupt from the door and she backs off. Price: - That must be the control room. Wait for the door to burn down and then head inside. MacTavish shoots the security camera above the door MacTavish: - Now their blind. The team heads inside and kills the six mercenaries inside. As they finish Heron scans the room for explosive residue while Onyx hooks up a DSM to the computers. Price: - We will hold this area Soap. Take Amazon and Huntsman upstairs to the panic room. From what I can seen on these monitors they way is clear but be careful. MacTavish. Huntsman and Cortez head upstairs until they reach the door MacTavish: - Amazon place the frame charge Cortez places the frame charge and breaches the room taking out the four mercenaries inside while MacTavish tackles Clarke knocking her G18 from her hand MacTavish: - Price, Clarke is secure tell Nikolai to meet us on the roof. Price: - Good download is half-finished. As soon as we are done we will meet you there An explosion chews a hole through the panic room to reveal an Apache with Shadow Company Markings MacTavish: - Price we have company, Shepherd’s men have found us. Price: - Whatever you do keep Clarke safe. Huntsman, Cortez head up to the roof and clear the area for Nikolai to land Huntsman and Cortez reach the roof top to see Nikolai’s Helicopter fly over as ground armor and Helicopters shoot at him Nikolai: - Captain Price if you want to get out of her you must clear enemy armor. Price: - We are working on it Nikolai. Huntsman, Cortez you heard him take out the armor with what ever you can find. Onyx can you re-program those Crotale Launchers to give Nikolai some cover Onyx: - Already done all they need is activation from the roof top command module. It should be a laptop connected to the launchers. Cortez hooks up the Laptop and the Crotale Launchers start firring. With Huntsman’s help she destroys all the armor. As she does Soap and the others arrive on the roof. Nikolai: - Okay I am beginning landing sequence Captain Price. Keep me covered and then we get out of here Da. Price: - Yeah Nikolai whatever you say. Shadow Company Operatives arrive and attack the Helicopter with small arms fire. Cortez and Humtsman keep the enemies away long enough for everybody to board the Hind before jumping themselves with Onyx and MacTavish pulling them inside. As the Hind flies away the player can see Shadow Company executing Mercenary Prisoners and firing up at the Hind. MacTavish: - They will get what’s coming to them. Clarke: - They will. She flicks the detonator for a C4 Charge destroying the house in a massive fireball. She then throws the detonator out through the open door. Price: - Jason we have got her. We will drop her off at Police Headquarters Hudson: - Good work and good luck on your mission my friend. I will see you there. Intel Intel No. 17 (1/4) Found in a Shed just past the Minefield sitting on a tool box in the far-left corner Intel No. 18 (2/4) After the Second Eland has been destroyed go to the back of the garage and check under the car painted in a leopard paint job. The Intel should be hidden there Intel No. 19 (3/4) Found in the ‘Tear Gas’ Room on the wooden desk Intel No. 20 (4/4) Before you breach the panic room check the room two doors down. Go inside and open the Mini Fridge to find the Intel, this time represented as a memory stick Achievements Quaff the Raven (15G): - Complete the Level on Recruit, Regular or Hardened Difficulties Get out of Africa – (25G): - Complete the Raven’s Trail and Barrier of Spears on Veteran Difficulty Secret Achievement – (20G): - Unlock this Achievement for more Information Trivia House Approach On the approach a grazing Buffalo can be seen on the right. Originally there was going to be an achievement called Buffalo Wings where the player was tasked with culling three Buffalo in three seconds. Infinity Ward decided that this would be too hard, not to mention the danger involved with hunting Cape Buffalo and removed the achievement The Mine Field is similar to the one found in Loose Ends. Other similarities between the level is having an ally pick you up in a helicopter and using a DSM Files reveal that the Wire Cutters were originally scripted as a weapon and that the player would have to cut the wire The Technical’s in this level use a newer looking model compared to the OpFor models The Casspir is invincible until it is scripted to be destroyed The appearance of the Eland and later the Ratel suggest that the Mercenaries have bought, or stolen, old South African Army Technology since the former has been removed from service and the later is currently being replaced with newer models Garage Two of the Toyotas have Afrikaans writing on the doors. The first says ‘Is this Danger Close for me?’ and the second says ‘I don’t care about Danger Close’. This is a reference to General Shepherd’s lack of care for Danger Close A car with a ram and leopard skin paint job can be found in the garage. This is reference to a similar car in District Nine The Eland spawns in the middle of a Casspir. This can be seen by glitching out of bounds House Interior The rude Parrot found in Supply and Demand can be found in this level as well The house seems to have a lot of pots of Pringles and packs of Doritos but no other visible food stuffs Above the door with the Sentry Gun behind it there is a wooden raven. This is a second reference to Edgar Allen Poe’s poem the Raven A second Sentry Gun spawns if you destroy it when Onyx opens the door the first time For some reason not activating your gas mask in the tear gas room brings up the message, “Remember your Mask” and makes you return to the last checkpoint Several of the computers display the Infantry Ward Logo Posters for District Nine can be found in the Control Room If you kill Clarke after the breach you get the “You killed a civilian mission appear.” Roof Top Finale The player is never told the Crotale have been deactivated until the moment they are needed The Ratel is also called a Honey Badger. Interestingly a Stryker in the Modern Warfare 2 level Exodus is called Honey Badger The Denel Sniper Rifle is able to destroy the Shadow Company Technical’s. Most non explosive weapons are considered ineffective triggering the “This Vehicle is immune to small arms weaponry” message. The Intervention is the only other weapon capable of damaging vehicles Miscellaneous The level name Barrier of Spears is a reference to the native Zulu name for the Drakensburg; uKhahlamba which translates to Barrier of Spears It is revealed that Hudson and Mason survived Operation Charybdis. Weaver’s fate is unknown The Achievement Quaff the Raven is a third reference to Edgar Allen’s Poem The Raven The Achievement Get Out of Africa is a play on the name of the film Out of Africa and the saying Get Out of Dodge Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Levels